2018.08.06: Battle AI controlled faction
New threat has appeared in the wasteland! What's going to be your choice? Run? Hide or stand and fight? Finally after more than a year wait a new Dawn update brings whole new completely AI controlled faction with it own specific rules, which will compete with player factions. How exactly it works? Players will have to find it out themselves and figure the best way to deal with the new neighbors! New encounters, npcs, items, missions and other improvements and game balancing changes are introduced as well! This update took a lot more time and effort than planned, lots of old code had to be dealt with and rewritten, hopefully it was worth the wait and will add "more things to do" and increase activity in the Dawn. Soon more information will be posted on what kind of additions can be expected in Dawn! Full changes: New New completely SCUM AI controlled faction, with their own specific mechanics New New bosses, npcs, items New To encorage more trade, caps are now returned for expired orders New Boss image is shown in the attack preperation screen New Having a shovel in inventory allows hidden stash space of 200 units instead of default 100 units New Advanced weapon parts - to increase value of weapons, some, especially higher quality weapons now require advanced weapon parts Changed Reduced loot drop rates for microchips. Changed Always successfuly take apart magazines. Changed Players can hold 2x their maximum weight. Changed Unupgraded accounts can now do 2 missions at a time! Changed Autosuggestion in Shop orders no longer displays custom weapons Fixed Custom weapons not damaging vehicles or structures. Fixed Incorect number of mercs displayed in the combat log when NPC boss attacks players Fixed Incorrect npc spawn tables in numerous sectors Fixed Fixed microchip blueprint image Fixed Stash looting - But it says it will take 10% stamina, but doesn't Fixed No item image in "hidden stash" looted messages Fixed Downboro pack red now damages health if it's below 60% Changelog 1.9.1: New Added descriptions to structures build by SCUM so it's more clear what SCUM uses them for Changed Slight SCUM AI adjustments, like more priority on defending structures. Fixed A weight bug not allowing player to take items even if it should be possible Fixed Not possible to downgrade new ai structures Fixed Ammo usage for AT Weapons Fixed drones not counting towards "Destroy drones" mission Fixed Weapons which provide additional damage to vehicles, adds additional damage to mechanical enemies as well. Fixed Teamwork not being applied in NPC fights Fixed Killing harvester drones, reduces SCUM resources Fixed Cannot delete loadouts Fixed Incorrect SCUM name appearing in "Captured by" journal messages Fixed Buggy screen when storing items in a storage Changelog 1.9.2 Fixed NPC fight log showing fights in the future, which didn't happen yet. Fixed S.C.U.M. bosses not always grouping properly and other AI improvements. Fixed BUY bug: Cannot hold so many items. Fixed Description destroy 10 drones but now the mission just need 8 to be done Fixed NPC bosses not dying when lose attack on a structure Fixed S.C.U.M. bosses attacking players in the same square too late. Changelog 1.9.3. Changed S.C.U.M structure downgrade is cancelled when S.C.U.M captures it. Changed After losing in a structure fight, each player is moved to different random location Change Reduced amount of loot from drone NPCs by 2x fixed Territory not displaying correctly in global map for a certain gang. fixed 666 in SCUM structure descriptions fixed Invisible players taking part in npc fights. (It's no longer possible to participate in NPC fights if you are invisible) fixed SCUM not dying on attacking structures fixed zero durability items not breaking down completely Changelog 1.9.4 New Warehouse and Garage log, showing last 500 item transfers. New Non boss npcs defending SCUM towns. Uses SCUM resources for upkeep. Generally the more resources SCUM has the higher chance of SCUM structure having NPC defenders. New New encounter in SCUM zones New New group follower Changed AI factories have a chance to have small and large ai cores in the warehouse. All structures have chance to have crystals in the warehouse. Communication towers have change to contain some items as well. Fixed Fixed a bug resulting in SCUM acquiring less resources than intended Fixed Eagle eye perk not working on boss npcs Fixed Equipping loadouts without required amount of mercs. Previously items were still being equipped on non existing mercs and making them inaccessible until loadoats are switched again. Changelog 1.9.5 Changed SCUM gets resources from taking apart towns. wood and metal scraps no longer appears in warehouse in structures controlled by SCUM. Changed SCUM can have slightly more regular npc defenders in structures, providing SCUM has enough resources. Fixed SCUM no longer builds factory if there's another factory already present in the sector. Fixed SCUM incorrectly downgrades settlement structures. Fixed Fight Drones mission is now fixed. Fixed In town fights. SCUM defenders not being killed, which resulted in them appearing right away in case SCUM recaptures the structure, not requiring SCUM to spawn them again. Fixed Robot assembly item not being removed from the inventory upon assembling the robot. Fixed Exploit where you could assemble a robot without having robot assembly item in inventory. Fixed A bug which sometimes prevented SCUM bosses from taking action Category:Updates